Sunset Whales
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: The whales sing as the sunset burns. Two sisters fury burns deeper with the sunsets. What happens when Shin encouters one of the sisters? What will become of them what and what are the Ronins to do?
1. Sunset Girl

Sunset Girl

Author's note: Hello. This is my first Ronin Warriors fanfiction on my own, so please be forgiving if the character's are a little OOC, and if it is a little bit, or even REALLY corny. This is inspired by a dream I had. Ah, the funny things I dream up. Hehe.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ronin Warriors; I am making absolutely NOTHING on this story, other than the satisfaction of writing it for my own pleasure. So, do not sue me. You won't get anything from it. ::looks in the empty billfold:: However, I DO own Orca and Lan in this story.

The day was nearly ending and the sunset was blinding. Shin sat on the beach watching the sunset. The gentle noise the waves made while crashing on the beach made it a peaceful time. Occasionally you could see orcas jumping in the distance. Shin turned his head to the side and noticed a girl with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless dress. She was watching the orcas.

"Do you like orcas?" Shin asked the stranger.

She jumped and turned to look at him, her eyes wide, as though she was afraid she did something wrong. When she saw that she wasn't alone she started backing away from the stranger.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Shin said, approaching her slowly.

She didn't respond, she turned and ran away from the man, leaving Shin standing on the beach, dumbfounded. Shortly after the encounter Shin left to rejoin, the others at Naste's house for the evening. When he finally entered the house it was around midnight. He was quietly going upstairs to the room he slept in when he ran into a rather large object.

"Byakuen...what are you doing up?" Shin asked. Then he saw the tiger's eyes.

The tiger ignored him and went on his merry way to wherever he was going before Shin ran into him. Shin continued to his room and flopped down on his bed once he reached it.

Meanwhile, on the beach a young girl with light brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and a long white sleeveless dress sat in the sand gazing off into the distance.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the ficcie. Please read and review!


	2. Grains of Sand

Grains of Sand

Author's Note: The first chapter. Yippee! I sure hope this doesn't end up corny, though. Well, I am not going to babble much here. Please! Read AND Review! I would like to know if it is corny or not, or any suggestions. Well, onward to the story.

Shin was woken up by a tiger licking his face. He made a face and turned away from the rough tongue that was licking him.

"I never thought I'd say this," Ryo said from the doorway of the room. "Shin, GET UP!"

Shin jumped from the bed nearly falling to the floor from shock.

"That's a lot better. Now, get your swim suit on we are going to enjoy a day at the beach," Ryo said, leaving the room.

Shin got out of the bed. As he was getting dressed he wondered if he would see that girl again. 'She looked so alone,' Shin thought, joining the others at the car.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious house elsewhere around the city, two twin sisters were arguing with each other.

"You know you're something. You care more about those damn animals than your own family," the louder of the two said.

"I wanted to watch them, Lan, and I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself," the other said quietly.

"Fine, whatever. Do whatever you want. I don't care," Lan said, leaving the room.

The sister sighed, standing in the room for a few moments longer before leaving the house to enjoy the day at the beach, away from her sister.

The boys practically ran out of Naste's jeep onto the beach, taking off their shirts and jumping in the ocean happily. Shin swam out to a rocky mound farther out, and was greeted by the sweet sound of orcas singing happily to one another. Shin lifted himself onto the mound to soon realize he wasn't alone. To his amazement the girl he had seen from the day before was sitting near the edge of the rock.

"We meet again, I see," Shin said, smiling at the girl, who turned to him in shock.

Meanwhile, back at the mysterious house Lan kneeled in front of a greenish flame, awaiting the Emperor of Netherworld to appear to give her the orders she needed for the day.

"Lan, your sister has met up with one of the Samurai Troopers: Shin of Torrent," Arago said, appearing before the girl. "This cannot continue. Make sure this is taken care of immediately."

"Yes, sir," Lan said, standing up in the same place she was kneeling.

Those ocean blue eyes stared at him in shock. She slowly brought herself to her feet, nervously backing away from the man she met the previous day. The clouds grew dark and the whales stopped singing, causing the girl to look to the water.

"What's going on?" She asked, nearly to quiet to be heard.

Suddenly, a group of soldiers in dark armor appeared on top of the rock and jumped out from the water. 'They're going to hurt the whales,' the girl thought, as more and more of the soldiers appeared before the two. 'There are too many of them. I can't hold them off for long,' Shin thought, preparing to fight. The other four troopers on the beach sense the presence of the soldiers of doom somewhere near the beach.

"I won't stand for this," the girl said as the earth beneath the two started to shake. "Ocean's crash," someone said, before the waves came crashing down upon Shin, the soldiers, and the girl.

"Shin!" everyone yelled from the beach after seeing the crashing waves.

A few moments later Shin washed up on the beach. Naste and the other's ran towards him, Ryo beating them all.

"Shin, wake up. Come on, Shin, talk to me," Ryo said, shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up.

Shin slowly opened his eyes staring into Ryo's dark blue eyes. 'Ryo... He looks really worried,' Shin thought, relaxing in Ryo's arms. Then realization donned on him.

"The girl..." Shin said, trying to get up, but was held down by Ryo.

"What girl?" Ryo asked, confused.

"There was a girl on the rock with me," Shin said, looking at Ryo.

"I'll find her, Shin. You are in no condition to move right now," Ryo said, gently laying Shin on the sand before going to find the girl.

Ryo nearly gave up when he caught a glimpse of white that caused him to stop in his tracks. 'Is this the girl?' Ryo wondered, kneeling next to the girl checking to see if she was alive. 'She's alive,' Ryo thought, gathering the girl into her arms and turned to head back to the others.

"Are the orcas ok?" the girl asked, slowly regaining consciousness.

Ryo gently put her on the ground and smiled softly at her. "I think so, because they are starting to sing."

The girl slowly opened her eyes to be greeted with a pair of teal eyes and dark blue eyes. Her first instinct was to run away, but her body wouldn't move at the moment.

"It's ok, we aren't going to harm you," Shin said, smiling at her.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell happened, and who that is?" Seiji asked, making Ryo and Shin look at him.

"I am not sure what happened. We were surrounded by soldiers, then the earth started to shaking, then there was a wave crashing down on us," Shin said, looking back at the girl who was struggling to her feet.

"And you are?" Seiji asked the girl, that was unsteadily on her feet.

"People call me Orca," the girl said, looking at each of the people there. "And all of you are?"

Shin and Ryo stood up. They were looking at her more gently than the others.

"I'm Shin."

"I'm Ryo."

"Seiji."

"Shu."

"Touma."

"I'm Naste, and this is Jun," Naste said, putting a hand on the shoulder of the boy attached to her leg.

"The tiger is Byakuen," Ryo said, pointing to the white tiger.

"So, my naïve sister has finally found the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers," Lan said, appearing before them.

"Lan?!" Orca said, staring at her sister in shock.

"Orca, dear Orca, you're so naïve. You led them into my trap without even knowing it," Lan said, staring at her sister.

"You...you coward," Orca said, nearly a whisper.

"Why you..." Shin started, when he was stopped by Orca.

"Lan, you want a fight, you've got one with me," Orca said, facing her sister.

"Mighty brave of you, sis. Even in your condition, being willing to cast your life aside for people you barely know," Lan said, preparing to fight.

"It doesn't matter. You've used me for the last time Lan," Orca said, preparing also.

"Yin!"

"Yang!"

The twins' dresses became two separate pieces with gold plates appearing around the neck and waist. Then a string on small orbs at the bottoms of the shirts appeared, reaching their ankles. The girls looked like exact a copies of the other except that their outfits and personas were complete and total opposites. The two battle ready siblings stare off at each other. Which will win?

Author's Note: Ok, first off, Yin/Yang is their special way of summoning their outfit. Second, the outfit they wear is just a special battle outfit it kind of acts like armor but it isn't legendary armor. They can use their abilities without the outfit, but the outfit is just something special I thought could add something more interesting than the single piece dresses. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, read AND review! Until next time, bye bye!


End file.
